lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*Bon dia; amis! Asi es un broma riable! *Ali es videda con du sigaretas en se boca! Se ami demanda per ce? *Ali dise : me fumi un sigareta per me mesma e la otra per me frate ci es aora en la prison! *Pos alga dias, cuando la ami vide Ali con sola un sigareta en boca, dise: *Felisis a tu !! Un sigareta ta sinifia ce tu frate es libre de la prison! *Triste, Ali dise : No! Ma me ia abandona la fumi!!!! ---- *rubberized buttons--botonas cauxida (cauxi \v) **Bon idea. Simon **no "botones de cauxa"? *camera is scratch-resistant --resitarasca, **"Resistarasca" es un nom. Per tal ajetivos, me pensa ce nos usa "anti-": "antirasca". No intera satisfante. Simon *and an anti-scratch coating--un covre antirasca **A... Esce ave un difere entre "scratch-resistant" e "anti-scratch"? Simon *political sectarianism --sectalisme **Setalisme. Simon *different types of lovemaking in your romantic repertoire--atas capas **Colie? "Atas capas" no vade, car la atas se mesma no es capas. La person es capas (de fa la atas). Simon **me pensa ce nos nesesa "repertorio" (un colie de capasias). *In this mindset,he underrates the competition--desposi mental **Eselente. Simon *toyota made massive vehicle recalls--retira de veculos **Toyota ia retira un cuantia vasta de veculos. Me vide ce nos ave "eleje de retira" per "recall election". Esce "eleje per retira" ta es plu bon? Posable "referendum per retira" ta es an plu clar, car "eleje" ave otra sensas. Simon ***un bon sujeste. me pensa ance ce el debe es "referendo" (como en portuges). *The timeout may have occurred due to Internet congestion--atende(o tempo) finita o suprapasada **Difisil. "Atende" no es la parola coreta: tu pensa de franses o esperanto. "Timeout" es asi un nom derivada de la verbo "to time out", ce sinifia ce un programa ia deside ce el no vole plu espeta un responde, e ia abandona. "Timeout" no es normal la periodo masima de espeta, ma la ata de abandona a la fini de la tempo. Me sujesta "abandona pos un periodo definida" (o en situa, como en tu frase de esemplo, simple "abandona"). "Es posable ce la abandona ia aveni par causa de conjesta en la rede." Simon **posable "suspenda"? jorj **"Suspende" sujesta un pausa temporar. Ma cuando un prosede "times out", el aborte simple. Posable el va reatenta a pos, ma esta ta es un prosede nova. Me sujesta "aborte". Simon **me ia escuta sola de "timeout" como un periodo corta. tu sujeste ce "run out of time" es ance un sinifia? jorj **Gugli "it times out": "the search times out with this error", "the download times out", etc. Esta es simil a "run out of time", si. A "timeout" pote es ance la periodo corta pos cual la macina "times out" – esta ia es clar la sinifia orijinal – ma la verbo es estrema comun en parla tecnical sur computadores. Simon **me nota ce la plu linguas usa o "time out" o "taimaut" per la sinifia tu sujeste. ce per "time out" o "timeout" como en sporte o per disiplina enfantes? posable "tempo mor" (como franses)? **"Mor" pare tro forte. Me sujesta "tempo de pausa" o "tempo de reposa". Simon ***me gusta "tempo de pausa".